


Whatever you need - day 8 - dominance/submission

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t know why Loki had at some point decided to trust him with this side of himself, to reveal his need to submit from time to time. Why him Tony didn’t know and had never asked out loud, he just accepted the gift Loki was making him with this, even if he sometimes wished Loki would make it a bit easier on him and actually ask for what he needed. </p>
<p>This is a stand-alone, make up your own background story if you need one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you need - day 8 - dominance/submission

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) who managed to find exactly what this story was missing, so I could fix it.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony watched Loki pace the apartment for the umpteenth time since he had arrived and sighed. Apparently it was one of those days, where Loki needed him to take control but didn’t manage to ask for it. 

It had been quite a while since Loki had come to him like this, but Tony still recognized the signs: Loki looked frazzled, his usually neat hair in disarray. He was bored by everything but didn’t want to do anything. After two hours of this, Tony had enough. Time to take charge and see where it would lead them; it was sometimes impossible to tell with Loki. Good thing that Tony excelled at making things up as he went along.

“Loki, come here!” He drew himself up to his full height and glared at Loki, who was currently rifling through the kitchen cabinets and making a mess of them. Tony didn’t know what he was looking for and didn’t really care -- he had asked if Loki wanted something to eat or drink less than 15 minutes ago and had been ignored completely.

Loki stilled immediately at the command in Tony’s voice, but didn’t move.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Yes, there it was, the barely visible release of tension in Loki’s back, the slight ducking of his head.

“No, Tony.” Loki shut the cabinet he’d been rooting through and turned around, a silent plea on his face. He stepped almost hesitantly around the breakfast bar and walked to where Tony still stood in the middle of the room.

“Good.” Tony rewarded him with a smile and Loki visibly relaxed. “Tell me your safeword.”

“Asgard.” It almost sounded like a plea.

Tony ran his fingers along Loki’s jaw, then clenched them in his hair, pulling sharply. A low hiss was Loki’s only reaction to the sudden pain, but his shoulders relaxed even further. Good, Tony had guessed right. But why else would Loki be here? He wasn’t the type to make courtesy calls, he really only showed up when he needed something. Didn’t matter, Tony was more than willing to give it to him. “Go to the bedroom, strip and wait for me. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yes, Tony.” 

God, Loki must have been desperate if he gave in just like that, without even pretending to put up a fight. 

Tony didn’t know why Loki had at some point decided to trust him with this side of himself, to reveal his need to submit from time to time. Why him Tony didn’t know and had never asked out loud, he just accepted the gift Loki was making him with this, even if he sometimes wished Loki would make it a bit easier on him and actually ask for what he needed. 

Tony quickly ran through the options of what he could do with Loki today, considering if he would need anything that wasn’t in the bedroom already. Probably not for what he had planned, so he only grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and followed Loki. It wouldn’t be good to make him wait for too long.

Oh yes, Loki really was desperate today. He wasn’t just naked and waiting as Tony had told him to; he was kneeling in front of the bed, head lowered, hands clasped behind his back. Tony drew in a deep breath at the sight and quickly walked towards the bed. The water bottles were discarded on the nightstand, then he turned around to look at Loki more closely. 

Loki was beautiful, he always was. Long limbs, lean muscles, dark hair cascading down a pale back. But there was still too much tension in his body, and his fingers kept twitching. No bruises or recent wounds Tony could see, good. They would have limited his options.

“What do you need?” Tony had to know what Loki was expecting from him; he could do too much harm if he got it wrong.

Loki slowly raised his head to look at Tony, an unspoken plea in his expression. “I do not know.” He visibly struggled for words, a strange thing to see from the usually so eloquent Loki. “Just...make me feel something else.”

Tony didn’t ask what Loki was feeling right now, it was clear he wouldn’t get a straight answer. With a reassuring smile he replied: “I can do that. Get on the bed, on your front, hands over your head.” He didn’t feel nearly as sure of himself as he made it seem, but if he wavered now, Loki would notice and this wouldn’t work. The last thing Tony wanted at the moment was to let Loki down. Before Loki had even fully stood up, Tony already turned around and stepped away. A plan began to form in his mind. Restraints first, to help Loki let go, then he’d see if it was just sensation or pain Loki needed this time.

Tony walked towards the cabinet where he stored his sex toys and quickly pulled out a set of wrist and ankle cuffs as well as a few short lengths of rope. After a moment of hesitation he decided against a flogger or any other toys for now and turned back to the bed. As instructed, Loki was stretched out on it, his face hidden between his outstretched arms. He still looked tense, almost vibrating with barely contained energy.

Tony ran his hand up Loki’s bare back and watched as his muscles twitched, the trembling in his arms betraying the effort it cost him to hold still. “I’ve got you. Give me your hands.” Tony sat down on the bed next to Loki’s head and quickly secured the cuffs around both of his wrists before tying them to the headboard. Loki hadn’t replied to his words, but hadn’t tried to stop him either. Now he pulled at the restraints, testing them -- they were the magically enhanced ones he’d handed to Tony after their first session together. They held and some of the tension drained out of Loki’s body, finally relaxing now that he didn’t have to hold himself still any more.

Tony decided not to waste any time and made quick work of tying Loki’s ankles up as well so that his legs were spread and Tony had access to most of his body. Another tug against the restraints, a relieved sigh, and Loki relaxed even more. Yes, this had been the right decision.

Still not sure what Loki wanted or needed right now, Tony began to run his fingers over his exposed back, down his legs, up the inside of his thighs, over his outstretched arms. He noticed the way Loki tried to arch into the sensation, tried to get more, but was held back by the restraints. He dug his fingers hard into the still tense muscles of Loki’s shoulders and was rewarded with a deep groan that seemed to be somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“I think I know what I want to do with you tonight.” While he spoke, Tony dug in his fingers and dragged them down Loki’s back, leaving red lines in his wake. They stood out vividly against Loki’s pale skin, marked him as Tony’s, even if just for a short while. “I’m going to play with your body, mark you as mine, make some colour appear on your skin.” Loki almost whimpered, whether at Tony’s words or the way he scratched more lines into the skin of Loki’s ass and thighs Tony didn’t know. “And I won’t stop until you’re completely lost to the sensations and beg me to stop or to fuck you.” Another whimper, something that might have been Tony’s name but was muffled by the pillow and Loki’s arms.

Every time Loki submitted to him so completely, Tony marvelled at this gift that was handed to him, basically on a silver platter. He felt incredibly powerful at the thought of a demi-god submitting to him, proud of having earned so much trust -- and yet, he was scared to get it wrong, to lose what he had barely begun to build up. For right now, though, he smiled at the knowledge that he had gotten it right again, had found something they both wanted, needed.

Tony kept running his fingers over Loki’s skin, sometimes lightly, sometimes digging in hard enough to leave red lines, sometimes pinching a bit of sensitive skin until Loki moaned at the sudden pain. Soon Loki’s skin was covered in red welts and small bruises, marking him, left there by Tony -- nobody else was allowed to do this to Loki. A wave of intense desire to own, to keep, washed over Tony. He had to adjust himself in his suddenly too tight jeans; the sight of Loki wearing his marks and the knowledge that Loki had chosen _him_ to submit to like this, to be this vulnerable for, almost too much to resist. But he had to wait, just a little longer, Loki wasn’t ready yet -- and this was even more about Loki’s needs than Tony’s.

Slowly the tension had seeped out of Loki’s muscles and by now he lay there almost completely relaxed, didn’t tense in anticipation of what Tony might do next -- he just let it all happen, the pleasure and the pain. Or maybe they were just different shades of the same sensation, judging by the sounds Loki was making. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile down at him. This strong, powerful man had decided to submit to him, a mere human -- and a damaged one at that. He knew that Loki didn’t see the arc reactor in Tony’s chest as damage, but rather as a sign of his strength. Still, Tony couldn’t see the ugly scars without thinking himself of broken. It never ceased to amaze him that someone like Loki had chosen him over pretty much everyone else. He was determined to prove himself worthy of that trust.

The sudden urge to feel Loki against his skin came over Tony and he quickly stripped out of his shirt and jeans. Fully naked, he stretched out over Loki’s back, nestling his achingly hard cock in the crease of Loki’s ass. His hands wandered up Loki’s arms until he reached leather-encircled wrists and could press them even deeper into the mattress. Tony bit down hard on Loki’s shoulder, right where it met the neck -- and where he knew Loki was especially sensitive.

A drawn out moan, felt through their bodies just as much as heard, was his reward -- and the moan turned into a whine as Tony didn’t let go, but bit down harder. Tony held on for a moment longer, then lifted his head to look at the bite mark he had just left. A perfect impression of his teeth, it would bruise even on Loki -- if only for a little while. But for now he was Tony’s and everyone would be able to see it. 

Loki shivered underneath him and Tony licked over the mark on his neck before biting down again, a bit higher this time. 

“Please…” Loki gasped out, but then buried his face in the pillow again.

“You have to tell me what you want,” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear. 

Loki shook his head, but pressed his hips up, causing some delicious friction against Tony’s cock.

“With your words, Loki.” Tony chuckled softly. “You should know by now that I won’t listen to anything else.” God, it was the most amazing thrill to reduce Loki to this mass of want and need, to make him let go completely.

With a desperate-sounding sigh Loki stilled again, but didn’t say a word. Tony suppressed a sigh of his own. He knew that Loki could be stubborn -- but that was half the fun of it, Tony could out-stubborn pretty much everyone he knew. He’d just have to change his tactic, if he wanted Loki to give up the last of his control. 

He released his hold on Loki’s wrists and began to slide down his body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites and licks all over Loki’s back. Loki writhed under Tony’s ministrations, making the most delicious sounds, but he still didn’t ask for what he wanted. 

When Tony reached Loki’s ass, he bit down hard again, into the soft skin right where ass met thigh -- and Loki howled, whole body tensing and arching as much as his bonds allowed. Tony licked over the vivid mark a few times, then repeated the process on the other side. Loki’s howl ended on something like a sob this time and Tony once again marveled at the fact that Loki had chosen him to show this vulnerable side to. 

Now, how to get Loki to give up, to ask for what he wanted? More pain? No, time to try something different, something Loki wouldn’t expect right after the painful bites. With a wicked grin, luckily unseen by Loki, he settled between Loki’s spread legs and began to mouth and lick at the inside of Loki’s thighs, sucking softly on his balls, pressing kisses against his perineum -- until Loki was desperately thrusting his hips into the mattress. Very nice, Loki was losing control, finally. Though he wasn’t supposed to chase his own pleasure; something had to be done about that. Tony stopped what he was doing and sat up, smacking Loki’s ass hard a few times before he even had stopped moving.

“Stop that!” Loki’s hips stilled immediately, but he whined softly. “If you want something, you have to ask for it, you know that.” God, Tony wanted nothing more than to fuck Loki through the mattress until both of them came. But he could wait, he _would_ wait until Loki asked for it.

“Tony, please…” Loki’s voice was muffled, and still sounded desperate.

“Just tell me what you want.” Tony ran a hand calmingly -- or was it teasingly? -- up Loki’s thigh. “I’ll give it to you, you just have to say it out loud.”

Loki drew in a shuddering breath, then turned his head slightly. “Need you… inside.” He was clearly struggling to get the words out. “Please.” The last word cost him, Tony noticed even before Loki hid his head between his arms again. He trembled now.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Tony stretched out over Loki’s body again, willing him to still. “Just give me a moment to get lube and make sure you’re ready.” 

Loki shuddered out a sigh, but relaxed again at Tony’s words. Tony would never stop being amazed by this, how did he deserve it? And how hadn’t he messed it up yet, like he did with so many other things? But now wasn’t the time to think about it, now he should focus on what they both desperately needed right now.

Tony quickly pulled the lube out of the nightstand, then slid down Loki’s body again. Kneeling between Loki’s legs, he slicked up his fingers and slid them between Loki’s cheeks. Loki sighed and lifted his hips slightly. He knew Loki couldn’t see it, but Tony still smiled at the obvious invitation to go further. From past encounters he knew that Loki wouldn’t want him to be gentle now or to take things slow. Which worked for him: he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Loki’s body as soon as possible. He pressed in two fingers at once, trying to prepare Loki as quickly and efficiently as possible. Loki let out a low moan and tried to push into the intrusion, to make Tony go faster -- but he was stopped short by his restraints. The moan morphed into a desperate whine.

“Don’t be so impatient. Trust me. I’ve got you.” Tony had to use all his willpower to stop himself from fucking Loki right there and then, preparation be damned. Loki might like it rough, but Tony wouldn’t risk seriously hurting him, even if he knew it would heal in no time. He’d never abuse the trust Loki put into him. But he sped up the thrusts of his fingers, added a third probably too soon… well, judging by the enthusiastic sounds that kept spilling from Loki it had been just at the right time. Every single one of Loki’s moans and gasps went straight to Tony’s cock and made it more difficult to hold himself back.

“Tonyyyyy…” Loki pleaded again and Tony had reached the end of his self restraint.

Hastily he pulled his fingers out of Loki’s body, slicked up his cock and pressed into the tight heat. God, it felt so good. Loki groaned underneath him and rolled his hips, wordlessly urging Tony to move. Who was he to say no? He had waited too long to take things slow now, and so had Loki; he knew it wouldn’t take much to carry either of them over the edge. So Tony let go of his control, snapping his hips sharply. His thrusts were too hard, too fast, and barely enough. Loki’s moans urged him on and pleasure began to pool in Tony’s body. He heard Loki cry out, felt him tense around his cock and kept thrusting harder, chasing his own pleasure now. He couldn’t have stopped at this point, it felt too good. 

So tight, so hot. Loki made the most delicious whimpering sounds underneath him, but kept canting up his hips, offering his body for Tony’s pleasure. It was too much, too good and with a last, sharp thrust Tony came. He screamed out his pleasure and tightened his grip on Loki’s body, certain to leave half-moon-shaped bruises from his fingernails. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through him, leaving him breathless and tired. He slumped over Loki’s body, trying to catch his breath.

“You are heavy.” Loki’s voice pulled Tony back to the here and now and he chuckled at the implied ‘get off me’. Apparently Loki’s submission had come to an end.

With a groan Tony pushed himself up, then released first Loki’s ankles and then his wrists from the restraints. Loki rolled onto his back and stretched carefully.

“Feeling better now?” Tony asked, even though he could see the answer in Loki’s expression already. He handed one of the water bottles to Loki and drained most of the second while he waited to see whether Loki needed anything else or would just get up and leave as he so often did. Tony didn’t really like it, he preferred to provide some aftercare, or to just bask in the afterglow, but he wouldn’t force himself on Loki in any way.

“Yes, thank you Tony.” Loki’s expression was serious for a moment, then he grinned. “Although I feel sticky. I might need a shower.”

“You know where the bathroom is, I’m not going to move anytime soon.” Tony laughed, then pulled the blanket up. No aftercare, apparently. Well, if Loki wanted to pretend the last few hours hadn’t happened, then Tony would play along.

“Too bad. I was hoping you would join me.” Loki laughed with him. “Maybe the shower can wait for a short while, while I try to convince you.”

“Good luck with that. I’m too old for this crap. I need my rest.” Tony tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t quite keep the smile away. Loki would think it was because Tony was joking, but in reality Tony couldn’t completely hide his pleasure at being wanted even outside of their sessions. It just wouldn’t do to seem too eager, he didn’t want to scare Loki away. So he’d keep up the pretense and keep joking around.

“You know that I can be very convincing.” Loki smirked at him now. “Or perhaps I should just carry you with me.”

With a put-upon sigh, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position. “You’ll just keep nagging until I get up, right?” As if it would be a hardship to get to touch Loki for a bit longer, to make sure he was okay now.

“Have you ever seen me give up when I wanted something?”

Tony laughed at that. Yeah, Loki was back to his usual self. Now if he only could ask for what he wanted or needed instead of leaving Tony to figure things out for himself. But maybe that would come with time. Until then, Tony would just have to pay attention to the signs that Loki needed to let go, needed to submit. And he would probably never stop wondering why _he_ of all people had been deemed to deserve Loki’s trust like that.

Tony let himself be pulled to his feet and followed Loki into the bathroom.


End file.
